septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Re:Hello! Hi Brandon! Was about to reply you at the Books Hub, but will just do it here instead xDDD Believe me when I say I'm supremely grateful for you joining us! The format looks fine, so no worries! Looking forward to seeing you around!!! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:35, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds great! =D And yes, book pages are relatively more or less very much similar xP. Though there is one thing I'd like to do it here (I felt like (or I really thought) I discussed it with out head-admin User:ChrestomanciChant, but I cannot find it on his talk page or its archive lol), it is to use the same treatment that can be found on HPW (e.g.: w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) when it comes to plot summary and have it chapter by chapter; cuz I feel that this way it is more informative, with the fact that what's currently on the plot sections for SH book pages, seems to be all taken directly from Wikipedia with just minor tweaks so that they aren't appearing to be exactly the same. That is something that I really don't think is good for this wiki, cuz if people can read almost the same thing on Wikipedia, why would they read it here? So there's that. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I HOPE there will be a policy page; I've suggested our head-admin to edit Septimus Heap Wiki:Policy and tailor to this wiki, but we are both very busy so it hasn't happened yet; I think the only thing I would specifically remind people, is that don't upload duplicate images, and if you have a better quality version, if the existing file happens to be in PNG, replace it rather than uploading as separate files. If the existing file isn't in PNG, then that's when it's allowed to be newly uploaded, though please notify me so I can mark the old ones for deletion. We do have , but I'm not exactly certain how our head-admin wish it to be used; for me, I don't think it needs to be placed on published book pages, but probably can be put on character articles when they include information on stuff that has just been published. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:19, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, I do consider him editing quite often, especially when it comes to the "face" of this wiki! =D However, I would very much appreciate it if you DO help editing that policy page I gave you just now! I trust your experience in other wikis would benefit us all, for I myself am only active on limited wikis, therefore it really helps my viewpoint as it can be broadened when I'm not alone in decision making! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I've just looked over some of the pages you've newly created; just remember that the wiki is trying to use in-universe writing style, though most of the pages haven't been converted yet, but since those pages are new, please try to use that writing style from the start; meaning, don't state the obvious "such and such is a character of such and such book series" in the intro paragraph, that's an out-of-universe writing style, admitting it's only a fictional character in a book series. Also, when the article is lacking content, don't put "coming soon", just simply place on the top of the page, and people will know the page needs to be worked on. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey there! No worries! I believe that method is used on quite a lot of wikis, however, I think the negative side is that it gives a false impression that "because it's coming soon, it means that someone is currently working on it", which may end up having no one editing because everyone is expecting everyone else to do it. I've seen it on one wiki that uses "under construction" as one of those "variations", and needless to say, it has the same problem, making people feel like it is being worked one when it just needed content there. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Link color suggestion Although I can def. pass the idea to him, I do think it's probably best for you to tell User:ChrestomanciChant in person, just write exactly the same as what you've written on my talk page to his, since he is after all in charge of the theme of this wiki. I think the only reason the links are purple is to suit the current background he picked, and although I think your idea about green is pretty brilliant and understandable, I don't think it will match the background; however, I think you have a solid point about the links being hard to read in infoboxes, which, is actually still a template in development, also by our head-admin; perhaps there is a way to use css so that when it's link in those infoboxes, it will switch to another color; for instance, I believe he wanted it to look like what's on Septimus Heap's page; now he'll just need to figure if there's a way to not do it manually all the time. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:56, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not anywhere close to being an expert when it comes to coding, but the mechanics I understand I suppose. I believe it should be achievable, just that I don't exactly know how; I mean, I've seen a specific tabber styling being limited and only showing up on one article, theoretically something can also be limited on a template, just need to figure out how. Will probably ask around or experiment it myself if I ever had time. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, as far as I'm aware of, I don't think the task requires advance knowledge with coding... it's not like we are trying to write our own scripts or anything lol. I'm not sure how "good" do you consider it to be "good", but at least he's also able to modify existing templates to what he envisioned. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi Brandon I saw your comment on Samm's page about the Green colour and I agree but I think we need to find a shade of green somewhere between the to colour you suggested so that link are discernible on both the parchment background and in the infobox. Is there any way to customise the colour of links in the infobox using CSS because that might be an easier way to solve the problem? Thanks and welcome to the wiki. Chrestomanci (Talk) 10:19, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :If you look at the Septimus Heap page infobox. You can see the temporary fix I used for the problem where I just used code for each link to recolor it. I will see if I can use CSS for the same effect. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 15:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Redirect Hmmm, thanks for sharing that knowledge! I know that it's his "actual" name, being revealed in the previous series as some point; but I think through out the majority of the story, he was still most commonly referred as Wolf Boy; even though now it's seemingly changed in the spin-off; the spin-off, as of now, is confirmed to only have 3 books, lesser than the original series. We can create "Mandy" and "Mandy Marwick" as redirects for the page instead of renaming it; does that sound acceptable to you? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:52, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, just to be perfectly clear, so "Marwick" in the spin-off is strictly referring to Wolf Boy and not his two brothers? He doesn't go by "Mandy" at all? Just want to make sure before creating those links. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Chitchat Hi there Brandon! I just want to let you know what a tremendous help you have been to us so far! So efficient in doing the summaries! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Now, onto the chitchat part; recently I've broached the subject about affiliation with Chrestomanci, and together we've discussed which wikis we may send out our requests to; I remember you said you've participated and founded various wikis, was wondering if you mind sharing which book wikis you are familiar with? They don't have to be about books that are the same genre as Septimus Heap, because I currently also have admin status on a few other book wikis, so it'd be easier if I can see a bunch of wikis at once and then decide if some happens to be suitable for the other wikis I manage. Also, I've just finish reading your review about Fairest! That's actually a book I wasn't interested in reading... I mean, I probably will, eventually, when there's no more Lunar Chronicles stuff! lol But yeah, it feels like you have indeed read all of the previous books, so was wondering if you are ever interested in joining w:c:lunarchronicles? xDDDD I mean, obviously we heavily need help here (there's no question to that!!!), so it really isn't that I'm pushing you somewhere else (that's like the furthest thing I would want to do to you lol), but rather, because I'm rather fond of that wiki and know that it also needs a little help, so I feel like sharing it with someone who also seems to appreciate that series. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't been really active on LCW lately, either; I wanted to help editing during spring (and was doing it), but all of a sudden, a bunch of suspiciously pre-teenish users joined, and it just became too tiresome when one has constantly fixed stuff that has just been messed up not so long ago lol. Those kinds of edits died down probably a few months later, but by then I started working on other stuff =P. I do hope to go back after Winter comes out though, and I really hope the last book wouldn't shatter my heart. lmao And no problem! You are really good with words, I mean, I really wasn't keen on giving it a go, but you've convinced me hehe. :BTW, so do you know any other book wikis that has a friendly community that would likely to consider affiliating with us? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:16, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I mean, I believe there are still sensible people in that age group, like I'd like to believe I was like that when I was a pre-teen lmao, just that those with bad manners ruined the generally impression for that entire age range lol. And yeah! I was sort of surprised, too, about LC having so many fans at young age, but then again, I love fairytale stuff (and stuff inspired by them) since I was little, so I can kind of understand that as well. ::And no worries! I thought perhaps it was a bit too personal, and if you still didn't answer, I'd just drop that topic xDDDD Hmmm, I read the introduction of Paper Gods, I'm not sure if it's relatable with SH, so for affiliating with this wiki, I think you should confirm it with User:ChrestomanciChant, if he's cool with it, then absolutely feel free to add the wordmark on the affiliates section! That being said, I think PGW actually is relatable to other wikis I'm currently on; would you be interested in affiliating it with w:c:inkheart, w:c:thecasterchronicles, and/or w:c:ruby-red? If you are fine with affiliating but don't wish to join to upload the wordmark, that's fine cuz I'm already on and I can handle that, but vise versa I'd like you to adding the wordmarks you wish to affiliate with on your end to PGW xDDD. ::As for Warriors, I AM REALLY starting to get seriously curious!!! Cuz it seems to be a series that has big wikis in several languages! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:22, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Wonderful! I've added PGW to both w:c:inkheart:Inkheart Wiki and w:c:ruby-red:Ruby Red Wiki (feel free to check! It's linked now! =D), for TCCW I'll wait for tomorrow. In return, though, it just so happen I'm still working on new logos for both IW and TCCW, so those can wait, but please help putting up w:c:ruby-red:File:Wiki-wordmark.png on w:c:papergods:Paper Gods Wiki! Thanks in advance! And well, I'd say Inkworld trilogy is just as good as HP and SH, just that it's a bit underrated, probably due to not being originally written in English. Ruby Red trilogy is something I literally just tried out this month lol; I'd say the humor in it reminds me of Lunar Chronicles. As for Caster Chronicles, that is something I will NOT recommend anyone to read lmao. Well, unless there's people who's only interested in bad love triangles =P. I mean, the concept of that series is nice, just that the end result really isn't all that great imo. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:26, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey there! Sorry for not replying sooner! I pulled an all-nighter last night for midterm (while being distracting by something else) and had a full class today; then back home I'm beat but still did some minor edit all rounds... ANYWAYS! The point is, THANK YOU! I saw you've put up affiliates for RRW! May both wikis grow!! BTW, the wordmark is 250px as width, so if setting it wider than that, the image will be displayed as slightly stretched, just something to think about! :3 Again, thank you so, SO MUCH! <3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, technically speaking I'm still undergrad, but because my school is very lenient, I've been there far longer than what's considered normal (like half of the people there are on the same boat with me lol). Anyhow; that all-nighter is taking a toll on me... really super beat! Off to bed! TTYL <3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the late reply! I'm a illustration major. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:58, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Magykal Creatures Hey Brandon I have a question concerning Magykal Creatures. I have only listened to Pathfinder as an audiobook and haven't read SandRider yet and was wondering if there are any pictures of the Garmin and the Orm in either of the books. Also concerning Land Wurms. There is only one picture I have of these terrifying creatures. As you can see it is not the most accurate of image but better than nothing I suppose. Also concerning classsification would you agree that the Land Wurm's appearance seems similar to both the description of the Orm in terms of being a Wurm but also has similar appearance to the Garmin in terms of being grey in colour and having a blunt head.Let me know what you think about this. Chrestomanci (Talk) 08:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Editing article pages Hi there Brandon! It's been awhile since I saw you active here, and perhaps you don't plan to come back anytime soon, but I would just like to remind you this in case you do plan to help out again in the future. Last time I've told you to not add out-of-universe stuff to describe character (mainly the intro section, e.g.: Such and such is a protagonist of such series. Such and such made their first appearance in such series). Simply don't do it. I was under the impression that you understood what I meant and would work on reformatting those articles, but because the character template is now a different name, and I had to manually change the articles using it, that I found out all of the pages you created with that specific problem was left undealt with; it is fine, I've now modified them, but I'm saying this in case you do come back to help create more missing pages, please, next time, simply don't write statements like that in the article. Much appreciated! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC)